Marvel Imagines
by Arfrona
Summary: Marvel Imagines, mostly reader insert. These include Avengers and X-Men. These are found on my Tumblr blog as well @arfrona-and-marvel


p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Bucky's P.O.V/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"I knew there was something wrong. She was quieter around me, her movements were slower and gentler. No, not gentle… Just… Ghosting. It wasn't that she was scared of touching me, it was that she didn't want to. Trying to touch me with the most minimal amount of contact./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She didn't ask me about my day anymore, or tell me about hers. She just didn´t./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Today, she asked if I wanted to out to Central Park for a walk and maybe a picnic. It was the first time we went on a date in ages. I agreed eagerly. We strolled around and I reached to grab her hand. I saw out of the corner of her eye, her hesitating and almost pulling back. In the end, she holds my hand lightly. I winced internally and started worrying about her lack of physical affection. Or em style="box-sizing: border-box;"just/em affection./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She didn't seem to notice and continued to stare forward, lost in thought. We reached our favorite spot underneath a tree. I sat down and quickly pulled out the blanket for her to sit. I laid the blanket down, and took off my shoes. I used my shoes and my backpack to hold the corners down, and patted the seat next to me for her to sit down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"I looked up and saw that she wasn't even looking at me. She was staring at some guy who was fairly handsome. He bent down to pick up a baby bottle or something and she was shamelessly staring at his ass./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Anger bubbled inside of me, and I clenched my jaw. A few moments of just watching her watching him, I cleared my throat. Desperate to get some attention. Just a little./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She did not look at me while she sat next to me. Her body was turned a different way, opposite of me. I tried to build up the courage to talk to her, to ask her what was I had done wrong. Anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Y/N," I whispered softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She pretended to not hear me, and made an attempt to grab the picnic basket. I blocked her way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Y/N," I repeated louder, "Look, I-I don't know wha-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"We need to talk/span, James." My heart froze and my hands began to sweat. My brain started to think of ways to tell her I love her and tell her not to leave me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She pulled out a wrapped up box from the picnic basket and she handed it to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"My hands shook as I opened it, pulling the wrapping and trying my hardest to quickly break the tape. I looked at her to find some kind of emotion and I saw none. My hands began to shake a little faster as I opened the box to reveal a blue binkie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""You're…"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She looked at me, and I realized that she was scared. She nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"And I let out a whoop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"I tackled her and pulled her into a long kiss. I then remembered that she was pregnant and pulled away from her quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Sorry! I forgot that- and I didn't mean to- and,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She pulled me into another kiss, her hands moving mine over her stomach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
h2 style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: 0.05em; font-size: 1.25rem; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #444444;" /h2  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Also follow me on Snap Chat arfronamarvel if you want updates on what I am writing and which request I am working on./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Please spam me with headcannon requests :)/em/span/p 


End file.
